


Surprises

by djshiva



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djshiva/pseuds/djshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.  Smut.  That's it, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

Olivia Spencer didn't know what she had expected when she suggested getting away from Springfield, but even in her wildest dreams she hadn't expected this. She had underestimated Natalia, been blindsided by the depth of passion and sensuality that the woman possessed. She had been warned about the usefulness of an innocent face to fool those unsuspecting enough to fall for it. But she had no idea what lay beneath those big brown eyes...that dimpled smile...  
  
 _Miscalculations don't always have to end badly. Thank fucking God._  
  
It was admittedly difficult to muse about her fortune in falling prey to the dark-haired woman's seemingly guileless charms, considering their current position. Natalia's body willingly trapped beneath her own, writhing and pushing her hips to meet Olivia's hand, teasing at the hot, wet center of her...  
  
Olivia's head swam with desire, her breathing labored, her heartbeat erratic. "Woman, you nursed me back to health and now you're going to kill me." She looked Natalia dead in the eyes, quirking her eyebrow and grinning devilishly as her lover laughed in response. She could feel the bawdy chuckle against her chest, as olive-skinned arms wrapped themselves around her neck, dragging her down into a kiss that curled her toes and sent the blood rushing to her core in a tidal wave of desire.   
  
"Mmmmmm...don't worry. I'm the one who found the defib, remember?" Natalia laughed against her lips, exhaling into Olivia's mouth. " _And_  I'm the one who suggested we share the bed." She smiled seductively, running one finger up the lips of Olivia's oversensitive sex while her eyes darkened in a wicked stare. "I may be...what was it you said? Glacial? But when I know what I want,  _I take it_." It was all just too much. Olivia broke, ravishing her soft lips, tongue seeking the warmth of Natalia's mouth, pushing her hand into the dripping depths of her lover's nexus, until it was all just sweat and skin and animal sound.   
  
And as Natalia's cries crescendoed at the height of ecstasy, Olivia decided she really,  _really_  liked surprises. 


End file.
